


In Your Eyes

by pimpmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmickey/pseuds/pimpmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unconnected souls from different parts of the United States make a telepathic bond that allows them to see, hear and feel the others experiences, creating a bond that apparently can't be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you in my head?

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the summary from IMBD. This story is also kind of confusing, I would say watch the movie first but that would kinda give away the whole meaning. Do whatever you want.

The first time Ian Gallagher felt pain from nothing but thin air was when he was eight. He was in the middle of class, his english teacher rambling on about some new book that they were going to be starting soon. His friends, Garret and Chase, we're making way too much noise for him to focus on what the teacher was actually saying so it resulted in him drawing random doodles on his desk.

Then he felt a slap across his face, making him wince. His eyes scanned the room looking for the person who hit him but he saw no one, everyone was either asleep or listening to the teacher.

He took in a deep breath, his mind fogged with confusion then proceeded to close his eyes and was met with the face of a boy looking in the mirror, a hand print on the side of his face, exactly where Ian felt the force.

That wasn't the last time he saw the boy.

* * *

 

The first time Mickey Milkovich felt pain from nothing but thin air was when he was fifteen. He was laying down in his bed, a pencil in his hand as he raked it across the paper when he felt a shove towards his chest. He then let out a loud groan when he felt a punch square on his nose.

"Shit!" He cried out, clutching his nose in pain as he sat up while the paper and pencil flew off his lap.

Then it stopped, the hitting stopped and his breathing was slightly heavy. He ran his fingers across his nose, closing his eyes and was met face to face with a red headed boy with a beat down face.

That wasn't the last time he saw the boy.

* * *

 

 

"Ian, baby, are you okay?" A voice called out, making Ian's head lift up from where it was rested on his pillow.

Ian let out a small cough, rubbing his eyelids. "Yes?" He asked, more than said.

Stephan let out a small hum, nodding his head slowly. "Sounds like you aren't quite sure."

Ian's shoulders shrugged as he tugged the blanket tighter around his waist. "I'm not sure."

Stephan sighed, patting Ian's thigh gently. "We have a dinner party tonight, so you need to be sure by then." He said sternly, talking to Ian as if he was a child.

"Okay."

Ian's tongue felt heavy in his mouth, his eyes were droopy and he felt cold even with sweat trickling down his forehead. It had been four years since he was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and they have yet to find the right medicine.

Ian met Stephan two years after the diagnosis, their sisters were roommates once and they met through them. Stephan proposed to him after being with him for six months, claiming that he loved him and there was no one else for him, how could Ian say no to that?

They got married about a year ago and as sad as it is, it's been hell, at least for Ian. Every time Ian showed any sign of depression or unusually happiness, Stephan sent him to Psych Ward.

His life was living hell, yeah, it was pretty glamorous living in a high end penthouse, eating at five star restaurants, shopping like no tomorrow. But he hated the fact he had to wear suits everywhere he went just to keep his husbands reputation up, going to parties and boring fancy dinners, having to worry what mood his husband will be in once he arrives home.

He hated his life, he'd rather be with his actually family in the Southside of Chicago, not New York.

* * *

 

 

"Another beer, Kev." 

"Mick, you need to slow down, man."

"You don' tell me wha' the fuck I need'ta do!"

It was another night for Mickey, spending his time drinking away because what else did he have. His job working at the tire place was shit, he was hanging on by a tight thread, he had no friends, and his sister moved off to some random state with her piece of shit boyfriend.

"Hey, man, no need to get angry at Kev." A boy with curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes said to Mickey.

Mickey's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, turning to look at the boy. "Who tha' fuck do you think you 're?"

The lemur looking boy smirked, crossing his arms as he rubbed at his nose. "My name is Philip Gallagher, but you can call me Lip."

"Whateve'a, Philip." He spat out, or at least he thought he did but he mostly just slurred.

'Lip' rolled his eyes at the drunken man, turning around so he was facing him. "You're Terry Milkovich's son, aren't you?"

Mickey narrowed his eyes as he tightened the empty beer can in his hand. "I don' know who tha' fuck is." He mumbled out, his words jumbled together.

"Surprised you haven't got into a bar fight already, man." 'Lip' said, a smug look on his face.

Mickey ignored the man, grabbing the beer that Kev handed to him, popping the tab off. "Hey, where's your sister? Figured I could have a go round with her, if you know what I mean."

* * *

 

 

"She gave Buster tap water, I mean, who does she think we are? Buster only drinks bottled water, we aren't poor folks!" The women squeaked out, the champagne in her glass swinging slightly. "And that's exactly why we only have four maids now."

Ian fought the urge to roll his eyes, pressing the tip of the wine glass to his lips. It was a very sour taste if you asked him, it was dark blue and dry.

"I get where you are coming from, Sandra, who puts a dog through that kind of torture, especially your lovely dog, Princess." Stephan explained, smiling softly at the women who reached out squeeze his bicep.

Ian scoffed slightly, everyone's eyes turning towards him. He tried to play it out as a cough, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, my throats a little dry." He explained.

The women rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she turned and glanced at Stephan with a small smirk. "I didn't think you could have a dry throat with as much as wine as he has tonight." She said, only meaning for Stephan to hear her.

Ian frowned as he rubbed his arm self-conscious, his frown increasing when he heard Stephan bark out a laugh. Ian chose to ignore them both, just standing there slightly awkwardly. He tilted the drink up to take a sip when he felt a punch to his gut, making him let out a gasp and dropping the glass.

* * *

 

 

 "The fuck did you say about my sister?" Mickey growled out, throwing a punch to 'Lip's' face.

'Lip' huffed, throwing a punch to Mickey's gut then kneeing him in the nose when he was down.

* * *

 

 

Ian placed his hand on his nose, feeling blood trickle down.

"Ian, are you okay?" He heard Stephens voice, it all becoming distant.

All he could see was a man in front of him, throwing punches at his face. He let out a grunt when he felt a bottle slam against the back of his head, finally falling to the ground when everything went black.

* * *

 

Mickey shoved 'Lip' harder, gritting his teeth in anger. "Fuck you, man."

'Lip' smirked confidently, punching Mickey in the face once more. "I'd love to fuck your sister."

Mickey seethed as he grabbed 'Lip's' hair and kneed him in the crotch.

Suddenly, he felt a force against his head, then everything went black and his body went limp.

* * *

 

Ian woke up in his and Stephan's room, shooting up slightly when he felt a throb to his head. He looked around at the setting, taking in a deep breath as he licked across his bottom lip, feeling a cut. He let his head fall back against the pillow, rubbing his temple slowly and closed his eyes.

"Fuck! You piece of shit!" A voice shouted inside his head, making his eyes shoot open and looking at a blue, rundown jeep. "Fucking hell!"

Ian swallowed slightly, clutching tightly onto the blankets and turned his head to see if Stephan was asleep beside him. When he saw that he wasn't, he let out a sigh of relief and licked his lips. "Is- Is someone there?" Ian stuttered out, rubbing at his head slightly as he took in a deep breath.

It felt as if everything froze, he heard a shaky breath leave from the person in his head. "Who said that?"

"My- My names Ian."

"Are you, are you in my head?" Ian ran a hand across his face, feeling so confused.

"I, um, I suppose."

Mickey sighed over dramatically as he looked around, noticing that he was looking at black, cozy room instead of his piece of shit car.

"This- This is some fucked up shit."

"Yeah, you don't say?"

"How did you even get in my head?"

"Hell if I know."

"Who even are you?"

"I already told you my name is Ian."

"No shit, I mean- who are you?"

Ian let out a small groan as he rubbed at his nose. "I just told you who I was, asshole."

Mickey rolled his eyes at the mans tone, shaking his head. "Fuck you, man."

Ian took in a breath as he clutched tighter onto the blanket. "Wait- did you get into a fight last night?"

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"I was there! It was like I was in your body or something, I don't fucking know."

"This is creepy as fuck, man."

Ian nodded in agreement but then realized the man couldn't see him. "Hey, you didn't tell me what your name was."

"It's Mickey."

"As in Mickey Mouse?"

"Ha ha, fuck you."

Ian felt a small smile tug on the corner of his lips, making him bite down on his bottom lip to prevent that. "Wait- can you see me?"

"No, can you see me?" Mickey was hoping the answer was no because right now, he looked like shit. He had grease and mud along his body, a stained white t-shirt on and blue overalls on.

"No, I can't."

"Okay, okay."

Ian let out a small laugh, running his hands through his hair. "Am I going crazy?"

He muttered, more to himself than Mickey. "If you are, then so am I."

Just then a loud door was shut and Mickey was gone. He frowned, realizing he didn't see the car and land but instead his and Stephan's room.

"Ian, babe, you awake?" He heard a voice call out, automatically knowing it was Stephan.

Ian shook his head, not being able to wipe of the smile on his lips. "Yeah, I'm in the room."

He heard foot steps coming closer, he quickly muttered a 'Mickey, you there?' And when he got no reply he figured he was safe.

He looked up, smiling at Stephan. "Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." Stephan mumbled back.

"You feeling okay? You made quite the scene last night."

Ian sighed internally, nodding his head as he played with the thread on the blanket. "Yeah, I'm feeling better."

"Good, now get up. You can't sleep all day, lazy bum."

He knew Stephan wasn't joking.

* * *

 

 

Mickey took in a deep breath after the voice stopped talking and he was looking back at his original setting.

"I am going insane." He state to himself, sitting down on the dirty gravel.

"I am going insane." He repeated over and over again until he heard someone speak.

"You aren't going insane, douchebag."


	2. Not everyone is as pretty as you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that this isn't going to be exactly like the movie.

 

"Fuck, Mandy. Watch where you are throwing your shit."

"Don't fucking yell at me, I just got my heart broken, you asshole!"

"I told you that he was a piece of shit, maybe next time you will listen to me."

Mickey tugged at his hair, sighing when she ignored him. "How about I order a pizza and we can watch whatever bullshit shows you like, yeah?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow.

Mandy let out a small sniffle, running her hand across her nose. "Yeah, okay." She mumbled out, standing up and walking towards the living room.

Mickey flopped down on Mandy's bed, letting out a exaggerating groan as he began to press down on his temple.

"You okay?"

Mickey jumped up, a frown on his face as his hands in defense mode.

"Mickey?"

He let out a sigh of relief when the voice became more familiar to him then he proceeded to lay back down.

"Fuck, man. Don't scare up on people like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, next time I will give you a warning."

"Ha-fucking-ha."

"So, what's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"You sound frustrated and you're looking at a ceiling."

"Doesn't mean something's wrong."

"It doesn't. But you have yet to deny something is wrong so therefore something has to be wrong."

Mickey threw his head back against the pillow, huffing slightly. God, does this kid ever shut up?

"Even if there was something wrong, I'm not going to fucking tell you."

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"No, you're just an annoying shit."

"And you're an asshole."

"You don't have to tell me what I already fucking know."

After Mickey had said that, everything became quiet and all Mickey could hear was Ian's deep breathing.

"My sisters boyfriend broke up with her and she's like depressed or some shit, I don't know."

"Why'd he break up with her?"

"Because he's an asshole, that's why."

"I understand."

Mickey moved his thumb across a loose thread on the blanket, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip.

"Tell me about yourself, Mickey."

Mickey snorted. "Nothing to tell."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Mickey shook his head, knowing that there was no point in arguing with the stubborn boy.

"My names Mickey."

"Got that."

"I'm from Chicago. Southside."

"Really? I have family from there."

"I have a tattoo."

"So do I! What does it say?"

"I'd rather not share."

"That's okay."

Mickey shook his head, how the fuck could someone be so nice?

"Anyway, that's all I got."

"That's all? What about a job, do you have a job?"

"Yeah, I guess I still have a job. Probably not on Monday, but I work at a tire shop."

"Do you know how to fix tires?"

"Yeah, kinda have to know."

"Do you want to hear about me?"

"I guess."

"Well, my name is Ian Clayton Gallagher. I'm twenty-four. I live in New York-"

"New York? I've always wanted to go there."

"It's so beautiful at night, I can show you sometime. Anyway, I'm married, sadly-"

"You're 'sadly' married?"

"Sadly. I have no job and I get quite bored all by myself. I don't have many friends here, but I know almost everyone. Kind of sad, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just a little bit."

"Well, that's all about m-"

"Ian!"

Mickey felt a thumping in head, resulting in him grabbing onto his head with a moan.

"Shit, man. Seems like someone needs your attention."

"I have to go, Mick. We can talk later, around seven? That's what time my husband leaves for work."

Mickey muttered a quick 'okay' and then Ian was gone, he could see Mandy's room clearly instead of a blur of Mandy's room and Ian's room mixed together.

He stood up, walking into the living room to see Mandy sitting on the couch with a tub of ice cream in her lap.

"Hey, fuckface, what happened to pizza?"

"Order it, I'm pigging out all weekend."

"You touch my fucking chips and I will cut your fingers off, you little bitch."

Mandy flipped him off, rolling her eyes. "What-the-fuck-ever."

Mickey took in a deep breath, walking over to the counter and picking his phone up. He dialed a random pizza place that Mandy have him the number to, ordering a meat-lovers (which was Mandy's favorite and he was just the best big brother ever, sarcasm noted) and a shit ton of breadsticks.

Once he was finished, he plopped down on the couch beside her and reached for the remote.

"Hey, no. You said we could watch whatever I want." Mandy complained, kicking him in the ribs with her foot.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole?"

Mandy scoffed, taking another bite of the ice cream. "Fuck you, I'm heartbroken."

"I get it, you got your heartbroken by a guy who has a smaller dick than you."

"How do you know what his dick looks like?"

"He's a little too proud of something he shouldn't be."

"He showed you his dick?!"

"Yeah, when you guys first started dating."

"And you just now decided to tell me this?"

Mickey shrugged, running a hand through his hair as he tried to focus on the shit tv show that was playing, but obviously Mandy was having none of that.

"So, are you going to tell why I found you on the side of the road and talking to yourself?"

"Nope."

"Why do you think you are going insane?"

"Why do you ask so many fucking questions?"

"Calm down, damn." She mumbled, scowling over at the boy. "When's the pizza getting here?"

Mickey looked over at the clock that was on the cable box. "In about twenty minutes."

Mandy let out a groan, throwing her head back dramatically. "I'm hungry!" She exclaimed.

"You have ice cream, that's melting, might I add!"

"It's no pizza though!"

"Damn, all you do is complain, isn't it?"

"I'm heartbro-"

"Yeah, yeah, heartbroken. I heard it the first fifty fucking thousand times you said it."

* * *

 

Ian let out a small sigh, looking up at Stephan with a fake smile. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Ian."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

Ian frowned, Stephan was talking way to casually for his liking.

"If you say so."

After a couple minutes of silence, Stephan decided to speak up. "What was that whole act that decided to make last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Ian. You know exactly what I am talking about."

Ian shivered at the tone of Stephan's voice, taking in a deep breath when he realized what he was talking about.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know what happened, okay!"

Stephan let out a groan, that Ian could easily hear.

"Do we need to send you back?"

Ian's eyes widen slightly as he shook his head.

"No, no! I'm fine, Steph. I promise." He rushed out.

Stephan stared at him for a few moments, nodding his head slowly. "Alright."

Ian licked across his lips, wetting them. "Okay."

"Clayton called, he wants us over for dinner."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"I can't tonight and don't you have work at seven?"

"I got off and come on, we haven't seen their new place since they move out to New York."

"I can't."

Stephan placed his hand on Ian's thigh, raising his eyebrows as he applied pressure onto his leg. "You can't?"

Ian let out a shaky breath, turning to look at him. "Never mind, I can go."

"That's what I thought." He replied, patting his thigh and then stood up.

"I have to head up to my office for a few hours, I need you to go to up to Claire's and get out suits that should be ready, also..."

And the list went on..

* * *

 

 

 

"That was the best pizza ever."

"Mandy, we ate that pizza like four hours ago. Why are you saying that now?"

"Because I just remember how good that damn pizza was."

Mickey rolled his eyes at her as he curled up on the couch, turning his attention back towards to the show he was watching.

"Hey, we should go out tonight."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Busy."

"With what?"

"Oh my fucking- all you do is ask fucking questions."He stated, rolling his eyes.

Mandy scoffed as she punched him in the shoulder. "Fuck you, I asked like four questions."

"In four minutes."

"I'm so fucking done with you." Mandy huffed out, standing up.

"The fuck are you going?"

"I'm going out, okay? Come with me or stay here and watch lesbian porn, I don't care."

Mickey grimaced when she said lesbian porn, making him shake his head. "I'm going to stay here, watch tv that does not involve lesbian porn."

"Your lose."

* * *

 

 

 

Ian was quietly sitting at the dinner table, pushing his food around on his plate while his little brother rambled on about some upcoming baseball game that he was having.

"Ian, are you okay, darling? You haven't even touched your dinner." Lucy, his aunt/step-mom, said.

Ian looked up from his plate, smiling weakly over at her. "I'm sorry, I had a big lunch."He replied, his eyes flickering up to the clock to see the time was five minutes till' seven.

Ian felt Stephan's eyes bore into the side of his head while Jacob continued to ramble on, making him glance down at his food again.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Ian said as soon as the clock struck seven.

Clayton nodded his head as he sent a tight smile towards his son. "Okay, son."

Then Ian was in the bathroom, upstairs beside his old bedroom and his breath heavy.

"Are you okay, man?"

Ian ran a hand across his face, feeling himself smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled, licking across his top lip.

"Okay, but want to tell me why the fuck you are in a bathroom?"

"I'm having dinner with my family."

"Oh, I can go, if you want?"

"No, no, no. Stay." Ian might have said that a little too quickly.

"Alright then."

"So, how's your day been?"

Ian heard Mickey laugh and could have swore his heart fluttered at the sound.

"My days been good, had to deal with my twat of a sister but other than that, it's been fine."

Ian ran his thumb across his bottom lip, standing up and started to pace around the bathroom.

"Am I supposed to ask how your day was now?"

"It's polite."

"Then I'm not asking."

Ian let out a small laugh as he turned around, looking directly in the mirror as he began to mess around with his hair.

"Holy shit- is that you, man?"

Fuck, he forget Mickey could see everything he could see.

Ian felt a blush rise in his cheeks, covering his face and turning around from the mirror. "Shit, sorry. I forgot you could, you know, see. "

There was that laugh again and Ian was smiling.

"It's fine, Gallagher."

"Gallagher?"

"Yeah."

Ian nodded his head as he slumped down on the back wall, taking in a deep breath and then hesitantly said, "Can I see what you look like?"

"That's a bad idea, man."

"Why?"

"Not everyone's as pretty as you, Gallagher."

Ian felt his cheeks grow darker as he let out a small laugh. "Did you just call me pretty?" He teased.

"Fuck you."

"C'mon, man. Please."

"You're going to regret asking."

"I won't."

And then there he was. Standing in front a mirror that looks to be dirty. Black hair was sticking up everywhere, cheeks were rosy red from obvious blushing, and a shirt that clung to his body in all the right places.

"Damn."

"I told you, not everyone is as pretty as you, Gallagher."

Ian felt a frown tug on his lips when he heard Mickey say that, shaking his head. He was about to reply when heard a knock on the door, making him growl lowly. Someone always interrupted Mickey and Ian when they were talking, but never from Mickey's side always from Ian's.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Ian shook his head as he stood up, realizing the blur was gone and that meant Mickey was gone. He walked towards the door, opening it and walking right past Stephan.

"Who were you talking to?"

"I was on the phone." The lie just slipped past his lips so easily it was unbelievable.

Stephan gave him a odd look and nodded his head. "If you say so."

And then Ian was out the door.


	3. Hey, I'm kinda sorry...

HONESTLY I have no excuse on why I haven't updated this. I really want to, I really do, but every time I go to write, I freeze and forget everything I was gonna right. Also, I have like zero percent inspiration in this story like I honestly don't know where to go with it. I don't wanna follow the movie because that would be lame. And I know! I told some of you I was gonna update and never did... I'm sorry about that. 

So, I am here to say, this story will not be completed. This is the end. I will probably write OTHER things but this... No. I'm sorry, I really am. Also, Hospital and Voicemails were both just one shots, so those will not ever be updated either. I will STILL keep all three stories up but none will ever carry on. 

Let your little imaginations figure out the rest if you'd like an ending. 

Anyway, I'm sorry (once again)! And I truly love all the support you guys have given me on this story, honestly means a lot. I also love you guys too! 

That's all for now, have a good day. Hope to see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible, I'm so sorry.


End file.
